


Outsiders

by SigynNightmare



Series: Uchiha Hitomi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Don't look at me like that!, F/M, His mangekyou can change reality, Hitomi is the most rotten Uchiha in story, How do you think the Clan keeps their lines pure?, I can't believe only Itachi and Shisui were against the coup, M/M, Multi, No I don't regret this, Other, They're Uchihas, Uchiha Clan-centric, Vague mentions of incest, just sometimes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Collection of one-shots about Uchiha Hitomi (Oc) and how his presence changes the canon story (or not) saw from the perspectives of some characters.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uchiha Clan, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui & Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Series: Uchiha Hitomi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606921
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Uchiha Shisui

**Author's Note:**

> Let's us get a little peak to Uchiha Hitomi:
> 
> -Younger than Shisui by two months. Looks eerily similar to his grandfather Kagami and hates it with passion.
> 
> -Has two younger brothers named Tenka and Kotarou; they have Itachi’s and Sasuke’s ages respectively.
> 
> -He activated his Sharingan being six years old; in the same mission that Shisui awoken his. Their shared loss was Yasu, Hitomi’s twin and Shisui’s team member.
> 
> -In the Kyuubi attack, he was orphaned.
> 
> -Afterwards, his aunt Mikoto took him and his brothers for a while. This allowed him to grow close to Itachi and his little brother.
> 
> -Hitomi is a special jounnin at fourteen. The Clan regards him as a genius of Shisui’s level and are completely offended by the fact that he “retired" after his last promotion.
> 
> -He’s sixteen by the time the whispers about a Coup are less than whispers and more like cold facts.

If Shisui had to describe Hitomi in a word, it would be kind. 

His younger cousin was undoubtedly kind. Probably the kinder person Shisui had ever known, because not many would forgive what he had done…Nevermind, still claim him as family; treating him like a brother and welcoming him in his house with open arms. 

“Welcome home.” Hitomi greets him. “How was your mission?”

“Fine.” Shisui answers with a tired smile as he enters the kitchen. “Where are your little monsters?”

He yelps as his hand is hit with the spoon, a pout taking place on his lips. 

“Don’t call them that.” Hitomi glares at him in a very adorable way. “And today they’re staying in Aunt Mikoto’s house. Tenka has his graduation exam tomorrow, remember? Please, tell me you didn't forget. Because I don't feel like suffer a lecture from Fugaku-sama when my little brother kills you.” 

“I didn’t forget.” Shisui lies, smiling sweetly, doing his best to not let show his growing panic. “I absolutely brought a gift for my baby cousin’s graduation.”

“You’re hopeless.” Hitomi sighs, rolling his eyes fondly. “But I knew that, so I asked Itachi to buy something for you.”

“You’re the best!”

“Yes, yes, I know.” Hitomi returns his attention to the food. “Now, go on and take a shower. You stink.” 

Shisui grins evilly and hugs his cousin, making sure to press his sweaty forehead on Hitomi’s face before shunshin away as the younger Uchiha shrieked in offence. 

He’s laughing as he gets into his room, feeling a calming sense of joy at being home after a long mission. He would never admit it, but he always missed his mismatched family when he was away, and the reason he fought so hard to return unscratched was because he never wanted to see Hitomi looking so devastated as when Yasu died. 

_ Never again _ , he promised to himself as he entered the shower, letting himself dive in the warm chakra that belonged to his cousin. Now, spiked and fiery, irritated by the prank, but still undoubtedly warm and full of affection. 

* * *

When Danzo took his eye, Shisui ran. 

He ran, mind clouded with desperation, not knowing where to go. He couldn’t go to the Clan. They were at the sunset of a full-off war and this would give the elders the excuse to execute the plans they had. The entire village would burn! Many innocents would die, and it would all be his fault. 

But if not to the Clan, where should he go?

Not to the Hokague. He couldn't trust that it would be justice for him, not when the perpetrator was councilman Dnazo. 

He cursed out loud. 

If only Hitomi was on the village, then he would...! 

It didn’t mattered. There was no time for “what if’s”

He felt relieved when Itachi found him, but that relief didn’t last long, They weren’t safe— they wouldn’t be. Their home was just a hunting field. And as long Shisui was alive, as long his eyes existed, they would be hunted. 

Taking the decision of ending his life was easier than he thought it would be. But then, when he put his cousins lives in comparison to his own, there was just no point, he would always choose his cousins. 

Itachi, Sasuke, Tenka, Koutarou and Hitomi were his life. 

He died with the hope that Itachi could find a solution

He died hoping Hitomi’s plan would work. 

He died regretting only one thing; not being able to say goodbye


	2. Uchiha Itachi

The first time Itachi meets Hitomi is afterwards the Kyuubi incident. His mother has taken him and his brothers because Kotarou is of Sasuke’s age and he is too young to be without a mother figure. 

(His mother has always been a kind woman; Itachi has always respected and loved her for it...and now, looking back, he’s very glad that she had taken them in.)

The first thing that he notices about his cousin is that he has darkness inside his eyes; one that he has seen on his own eyes when he sees himself in a mirror. During the first weeks he’s suspicious of the older boy and he never lets him anywhere near Sasuke if Mikoto isn’t there as well. 

Hitomi gaze at him with an amused, knowingly, look most of the time and just accepts the boundaries Itachi creates without a word. 

He’s very...kind. That’s the second thing Itachi notices. Hitomi is always careful and affectionate with his own brothers, loving, sweet. But he doesn’t treat them the way grown up do. He doesn’t treat them like they dumb or weak. 

It’s a kindness Itachi is not used to see. 

He’s a prodigy, that’s what everyone else says. Not a child anymore, more of an adult than any four year old has any right to be. He’s treated with glove hands one way or another. By all, but Hitomi. 

His cousin, Tenka, is his own age but they are as different as they could be. Still, they’re friends. Because Hitomi is kind and helps to create a safe space where Itachi could be as odd as he pleased; being childish and grown up at the same time. 

Itachi grew to like Hitomi a lot before he could be aware of it. One moment, he glared at him when he got close to Sasuke, and at the next, Hitomi was helping him to feed his little brother. 

Hitomi starts helping him train and becomes a mentor figure. Then, as the time passes, Hitomi becomes like an older brother. Just like Shisui. Actually, the cousins are like a set and one you get one, you get both of them. 

Itachi is seven when he notices the thing that would threaten to rip apart his relationship with Hitomi; a truth he didn’t want to face, so he let himself to be trapped by the honeyed smiles and the sincere affection his cousin shows at him. 

And never let's himself to think about it until that terrible night. 

~~Never let himself to understand the darkness that hides inside Hitomi’s eyes.~~

* * *

That nigh…

He's thirteen and hurting.

He’s thirteen and scared.

He’s thirteen and Shisui have just been murdered by an elder, the same elder that ordered to kill his entire clan or Konoha would do it themselves. 

He’s thirteen and he’s trapped on a nightmare he can’t escape when he’s forced to face his cousin, knowing very well that he or Madara will be killing Kotarou and Tenka, when he realizes that Hitomi doesn’t know mercy. 

And that the darkness he had seen years before, is now fully present in his cousin gaze, and it's all directed at him. 

“I will kill you.” 

Hitomi’s eyes are deathly; his tone calm and collected, sweet, even. He’s past the hurt and anger, there’s only a deep hate, a monster using the face of one of the persons that Itachi had loved with all his heart. 

It’s a serious promise. 

Itachi shivers at the knowledge that his cousin would rip him apart -and enjoy every second of it- if he was able to. But Madara reclaims his attention and allows him to slip, moving to continue his mission and end his clan before Sasuke gets home. 

Is not until he's away from the village that reality hits him: He has killed all his family. All but his little brother.

_They're all gone._

And he laughed, he laughed and laughed, because crying wouldn't do anything. 

.

.

.

.

He's surprised at the sharp satisfaction when he saw the deep damage on Madara’s body and felt the anger and frustration emanating from the man. 

He felt a deep sense of pride; shattered pieces of him returning to live when he saw Hitomi’s mark all over their late patriarch. 

Hitomi was a monster, that was the truth he had been refusing to see. But then, wasn’t he a monster too? 

Itachi’s smile was an echo of Hitomi's and form the way Madara winced, he was pretty aware of it.


	3. Uchiha Fugaku

To Fugaku, Uchiha Hitomi is an attack dog.

One that, unfortunately, could easily bite him as much as he could protect him. 

For years, he had used Shisui to tame Hitomi. 

Sshisui was everything one wanted from a member of their Clan; a prodigy, loyal to the Clan and fiercely protective of Fugaku’s family. Hitomi was the same. The only difference lay in Hitomi’s priorities. 

His wife had taken the three children after the Kyuubi incident. He hadn’t been bothered by it because the Clan had lost so much that anything that could help his family to heal. 

Everything had gone fine until he tried to correct Sasuke (and Kotarou) when they were being too loud and destructive inside the house. They were four. Hitomi was twelve. 

As soon as he raised his voice and crossed the threshold, Hitomi kicked him hard enough to send him back. He reacted and flashed his sharingan, he was greeted by an angry reflection and the snarl on the young face made him stop. Because he was aware of what had triggered the young boy. 

Hitomi had lost his twin on the war; two weeks before the war ended. A true tragedy. Six year old, almost seven, still too young to be on the battlefield but too talented to be left behind. 

Fugaku breathed deeply and didn’t tried to enter the room again. 

The next day Hitomi had moved out; taking with him his two brothers and extending an invitation to Fugaku’s own sons. And Fugaky had the impression that the only reason he hadn’t taken the boys was because he liked Mikoto. 

This moment is when he realizes that Hitomi is a loose cannon.

* * *

_I don’t follow orders of people weaker than me.” Hitomi wrinkled his nose at Fugaku._

_“Hitomi!” Shisui hissed, appalled._

_“What?” The unsubordinated boy asked._

_“Apologize to our Clan Head.”_

_“Why? I’m not saying nothing that’s untrue.”_

_“Hitomi!” This time, Shisui’s warning was echoed by Itachi._

_Hitomi huffed, letting sharingan vanished as he bowed, “I apologize for my words, Fugaku-sama.”_

_But his eyes stated that he really, really, didn’t regret his insolent words. Fugaku clenched his teeth and decided to let it go. Being head of the Uchiha Clan has taught him to know what fights he will win and the ones that are not worth it._

* * *

One that, thankfully, Shisui and Itachi were able to control.

Shisui and Hitomi became a set not long after Yasu’s death. Poisonous whispers said that the duo had lost their minds as their let themselves dive too deep in their grief; Hitomi’s taking Shisui as a replacement from Yasu. 

In a way, it makes sense. The cousins were similar-looking enough that from certain perspective could allow you to overlook their differences. 

Not that Fugaku believed that. 

Because he had seen how that possessivity and twisted love encompassed everyone Hitomi considered his family. 

Tenka and Kotarou were too under Hitomi’s influence, same as Sasuke. So, that left Itachi.

Itachi who Fugaku had so many expectations. 

Itachi who would have been imparable as Clan Head with Shisui as his right hand and Hitomi as his shadow. 

Now, though…

Shisui was gone and Fugaku wasn’t sure of Itachi’s loyalties anymore. 

That’s why he needed to ensure that Hitomi was on their side.

He had called Hitomi to a private meeting, explained for the first time the coup to his nephew (Shisui was always the mediator between them.) and now the only thing left was to wait for an answer. 

Hitomi put gently the tea cup on the table, closed his eyes, and stood up. 

“My loyalty is with the Clan.” Hitomi looked directly at his eyes, sharingan changing into his mangekyo- one that Fugaku had suspicion it existed but had never been sure of it, because unlike Shisui, Hitomi was very secretive with his abilities and the only reason Fugaku knew how strong his nephew was laid on the respect his own son had for him. “If we go to war, I will be in the front-lines.” 

Fugaku lets a relieved sigh as Hitomi left the room. 

The Clan still had a winning chance.

Hitomi would do anything for the people he loved, that Fugaku knew. And, with him fighting right in the front lines, Fugaku would only have to worry about the Hokague and the old council. 

The Coup was still viable. 


	4. Shimura Danzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Danzo's perspective, so it's kinda creepy. Just so you're aware before reading it.

It had been a surprise. A nasty, unwelcoming, surprise to find a _kid_ that looked just like his late teammate, Kagami. 

It had hit him hard, almost making the air around him turn suffocating, but the heavy bandages over his eye (Kagami’s eye) was enough to ground him back to reality. A reality where this has to be a coincidence, a macabre conscience. 

Danzo takes a big, deep, breath and entered the room. Hiruzen was handing out the new protectors to the new jounin. He smiles at Danzo and introduces him the lucky shinobi -Two boys,Uchihas.- in his grandfatherly voice. 

Danzo considers the ceremony of ascension to jounin just an empty vanity but right now, he couldn’t deny the interest he had on meeting the Uchiha that wore Kagami’s face. 

He listens closely and keeps his gaze on this person: Uchiha Hitomi. Who, apparently, is Kagami’s grandchild. 

A grandchild that meets Danzo’s eyes with deep suspicion, and then, with a quickly hidden alarm when Dazno caught his hand into his. Not afraid, never afraid, but with an air of recognition that makes him smile. 

Because those black eyes are not full of the aloofness an Uchiha recerve for strangers: for unimportant individuals who didn’t deserve their attentions. No. Those eyes are looking him (only him) with an emotion that only special people receive. 

It takes his breath away for a moment. 

Because...

Those are Kagami’s eyes.

Kagami’s lips.

Kagami’s smile.

Then, too soon, Kagami leaves in the company of his cousin and he has to attend more pressing matters. 

Of course, Danzo tries to get the boy’s attention again in the next days, even offering him a place inside Root. But his advances are always turn down; Kagami doesn’t trust him. Doesn’t want to be near him.

Danzo’s hearth screams and the agony is almost too much to bear. Because he doesn’t want to lose this second chance. Not when this Kagami is still clean of his clan’s curse— 

Still pure. Still the man Danzo had fallen in love with. 

Unfortunately, it seems like Kagami remembers some of his past life because the next time they’re alone he snarls at him and treathes him with cutting his hand off if he tries to touch him again. 

It’s infuriating. 

Not that Danzo doesn’t understand. He deserves the rejection after what happened between them, is understandable that Kagami is a little upset about the entire ordeal. Although, as Kagami doesn’t demand his eye back, Danzo finds himself feeling hopeful. 

His friend must understand.

Kagami must understand that he only did that to protect the village. And must agree that it was the right choice, as well. Danzo is sure of it. Kagami had always put the village first until that fateful day when they sensei died…

The course of loving too much, that’s what Tobirama-sensei had said. A love so strong that could twist even a pure soul like Kagami’s. 

Danzo sighed, 

If Kagami wanted space, he would give it to him. 

He could wait until Kagami was ready to join him once again. 

.

.

.

But that again would not come. 

Because just two months after their reunion, Kagami retired. 

Danzo had been furious. He had barged in Hiruzuen’s office and demanded answers. 

Danzo couldn’t believe it. The old fool had actually fallen for the stupid excuse the Uchihas had give him.

No. **_No_ **. There must be a reasonable reason for him to retire as a shinobi, because Kagami would never do that. He loves the village more than anything and would not refuse it his strength to take care of two dumb children! 

The Uchiha Clan must have seen what Danzo and decide that they couldn’t allow it,

He gritted his teeth. 

**Fuck them!** Egotistical, cursed and nephasterous clan. Danzo would teach them what it meant to try and take what was his.

.

.

.

He pushed for years, trying to break the Clan’s hold out of his friend. But wasn’t able to do much more than see how Kagami was turned on a filthy civilian by persons who were afraid of his power and greatness. 

When he realized that Shisui was a treat to his plans, he saw red. The boy needed to go. But he wouldn’t just kill him, no, that eyes of his were too much of a treat to be not taken care off. 

_Kagami would understand,_ Danzo thought, sneering at the boy as his hand curled around the eye he had just ripped out. 

Kagami _had_ understood. 

He hadn’t run away. 

He had just looked at him with tears and trembling lips. 

Beautiful even in his last moments. 

.

.

.

He is sure Kagami will be out of Konoha when the little Uchiha takes care of the rest of the putrid clan. He, himself, had signed the mission papers. 

At least, that Shisui wasn’t just a disgrace. Helping Kagami to get back on his feet had been the only good thing he had done. 

.

.

.

He had been so sure.

.

.

.

When his shadows inform him that there's another survivor apart of Itachi’s little brother, he sees red and goes to finish it himself. 

What he finds, freeze him on the spot. 

Kagami is curled around the child; bloodied and raged, too pale for his own good, and evidently unconscious even though his eyes were open and his hand keeping the sword raised. 

He should have not been here…

 _No. Oh, god. W_ _hat. What have I done_ _?!_

No. Calm down. 

He’s alive. 

His shadows had said, two survivors. 

Kagami was still alive. 

Danzo breaks out of his panic and quickly asks for the best medics to help Kagami. Hoping, praying to any deity that he survives, because Danzo is not sure what he would do if he loses Kagami. 

He’s just thinking - _Not again, please.-_ for the eight long hours that takes the surgeons to inform him, that, yes, Kagami will survive, but he’s in a coma and they’re not sure if he will ever wake up. 

_He suffered a truly severe trauma_ , they told him, _making his surviving a miracle with the state his body was when they found him._

Half of his chest gone, organs ripped out and spinal cord fractured. And that was not taking in the amount of damage his brain had suffered. Kicked, viciously. 

A miracle he had survived. 

A miracle he had been able to stand and walk. 

But Danzo knew better than anyone how strong Kagami was. How he could defy the universe and win. Because he had done it before, saving Danzo’s life over and over. 

He cried over him, letting all his emotions go before he could put himself together.

Kagami had survived. 

He would wake up.

_This could not be the end of it._

_It wouldn’t be._

Danzo would make sure of it. 


	5. Uchiha Izumi

Izumi likes Hitomi. 

Her cousin was not as bubbly as Shisui but he had an aura of tired mom that made most of them feel cared and loved when he was around. Always soft words and warm hands, playful in a way that was not childish but child friendly. 

Izumi was not well liked inside the Clan. Her father had been an outsider, a civilian. His mother died the night of the Kyuubi incident. Her father was not allowed to keep her custody and she was moved into her uncle’s house. 

She had awaken her sharingan then, making her uncles like her well enough to treat her like family instead of an outsider. 

She was a talented ninja but she never advanced from chunnin. She wasn’t allowed to. Because she had a duty to the clan; she must marry and become a housewife. Have children and continue their bloodlines. 

Hitomi knew this. He was well aware of how the politics inside the Clan worked and still he offered to help her train, so her abilities wouldn’t rust. That alone had been enough to put him in Izumi’s good graces. 

Not that it meant they were friends. 

Hitomi didn’t do friends. 

He was like Itachi-kun in that aspect (Or maybe Itachi-kun emulated Hitomi?) and keep to himself beyond a nice disposition. It was something superficial. A mask. Everyone with eyes could tell but not many were ready to accept it. 

That’s why it took her by surprise when he included her in his plans. 

“Who are the ones aware of this?” Izumi asked, eyes narrowed, mind racing through the discussions her uncles had been having about the Coup.

It would have been a lot more serious than she thought if Hitomi was thinking on alternatives so forceful. 

“For the moment, you and my brothers.” He answered in a whisper. “Shisui and Itachi are working on another plan. They too close to the village and could become a liability.”He adds at seeing the shock on her eyes. 

Izumi nods. 

Even with the training they received their clan was not inmune to some mind-fucking tecnics. Shisui and Itachi would be targets if someone had any suspicious of what was going on so it made sense to keep them in the dark about this. 

“I understand.” She forced a smile; too empty, too big, too many teeth. “If you agree I have at least two other that could join us.” 


	6. Uchiha Tenka

_Tenka knew his big brother had the best of intentions. But that didn’t help as he started to hate him a little as he grew up and got to understand better the difference between having been born with talent and being born average_

* * *

_._

“Again.” Hitomi says.

He ignores with calculated coldness Tenka’s trembling limbs and the sickness that has taken over his face; he’s proud in the way his brother only nods and tries to execute the jutsu one more time.

“That’s enough, don’t you thonk?” Shisui tries to stop the training, he’s concerned. In the last weeks Hitomi has been pushing the boys beyond the limits. If he doesn’t stop Tenka, then the boy is going to faint for chakra exhaustion. 

“No,” Hitomi shakes his head, his tone tired. “He’s not like us, Shisui. Tenka has to train at least two times harder if he wants to be able to follow.” 

Tenka closed his eyes, hiding his hurt. 

It was something he was painfully aware off. The entire Clan compares him with his brother (and cousins) constantly and find him lacking. It’s not even a secret. They all know he’s inferior, the weak link of the chain.

Kotarou was at his level, even though he was four years younger. 

He took a shaky breath and went through the hand signs, forcing his chakra so he could execute the jutsu. He was going to make his brother proud, even if that was the last thing he did. 

The water dragon came to life beautifully for a few seconds before it disperses and Tenka falls to the ground. 

“You’re too hard.” Shisui told Hitomi with a harsh look. 

“I’m not.” Hitomi shook his head. “War is coming. You know this, Shisui. I just want my brothers to survive. Just that.”

“We’re not going to…” Shisui closed his eyes. “And even if we did, neither of them should have been in the front lines. They’re too young, and you’re right, they’re not like us.”

“It won’t matter.” Hitomi said, eyes darkening. “Children are easy target. They’re the first ones to be killed.” 

It’s heartbreaking. And Shisui fights tears as Hitomi takes his little brother and returns home, intending to start the preparations for dinner so the food would be ready when Kotarou arrived from school.


	7. Konoha's shinobi force

“What do you know about Uchiha Hitom?” 

“Not much...Let’s see. He’s the only other survivor or the Uchiha Massacre, he’s in a coma, and I think he was a jounin at some point?”

“You’re not wrong.”

“There’s more?” 

“Yeah. He was a genius, just like _him_. Special Jounin at fourteen. He retired just a month after the promotion but he was offered a position as ANBU before that. He refused and went to pretend being a civilian. He had two brothers. And for what I can remember was very close to Itachi and Shisui.” 

“The Uchiha had a lot of talent didn’t they?”

“That’s the problem, I think.”

“Huh?”

“We really don’t know a lot of Hitomi’s abilities. His record says no failed missions. But...I asked and if you compare the records, it seems like he was simulating his cousin’s advance. They’re promoted in close succession.” 

“That’s weird. Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s kinda creepy.” 

* * *

“Did you heard the news? Uchiha Hitomi awaken from his coma.”

“What? Didn’t the doctors were sure it was impossible he would wake up?!”

“Yeah. But he’s not only awake. The first thing he did was picking up a fight with Hatake-san and win. And he took his baby cousin and it’s team.”

“You’re joking! That’s insane.”

“Impossible, I would say. He’s been in a coma for years! And Hatake may be an excuse of a sensei but he’s a special jounin!” 

“No, I’m being sirius! Hatake is the hospital and they’re teams searching for the kids.”

“Fuck.”

“Man, Uchihas are truly crazy.” 

* * *

"Did you heard? Rumors say that we're looking for a sixteen old boy."

"What? Where did you hear that? Uchiha Hitomi must be on his twenties."

"No. That's what Hatake-san put of his inform. That the Uchiha looked just like he did when he was sixteen."

"Genjutsu?"

"Hatake-san is the Copy-Cat! Sharingan no Kakashi! I would think genjutsu are not something he would have problems with."

"Shit. What kind of jutsu does that?!"


	8. Hatake Kakashi

Hound dodged the kunai that threatened to take his hand, barely taking his limb towards himself at the last moment. More an instinct than a conscious move; there had been nothing to alert him of the enemy presence. No sound, no sense. No killing intent. Nothing.

His eyes darted to the responsible, left hand already over the halt of his tanto, chakra spiking as he prepared for a battle. As his side, Weasel also tensed. 

But what they saw, let them as stiff as stone. 

In a roof near them sat a young Uchiha; the lazy air surrounding him was too perfect to be anything but a mask. His sharingan was activated. A kunai in his hand, spinning it in an absent manner. 

“Try to touch him again and the next time you will lose that hand, doujutsu thief.” The boy said, tone deadly cold. 

Hound bristled at the insinuation; the words poking the raw wounds Obito’s death had left. But the boy’s attention is not on him anymore, but on Itachi. His partner was tense as well but the tension on his body was different.

It wasn’t fear, nor anger. 

“Go home.” The boy ordered, 

Weasel shifted his weight.

“I will not ask again, Itachi.” 

_ Go. _ Hound signed at his young partner, not wanting to start an altercation with how difficult the situation between the Village and the Uchiha Clan was becoming. 

Itachi vanished on the next instant.

The boy got up; still facing Hound, armed, and now, with evident bloodlust. His chakra spoke of violence and desires of tearing him apart.

They stared at each other for a painful moment. Another presence arrived before they could engage in what would be a horrifying clash. 

“That’s enough for today, Hitomi.” This time, Hound recognized the boy. Uchiha Shisui. Weasel’s older cousin, who put a warning hand on the other’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

The boy, now identified as Uchiha Hitomi, didn’t budge. He glared harder, his face twisting into a sickening sweet smile. “Maybe not today, but one day,  _ doujutsu thief. _ ” And then, they were gone. 

Shunshin, if Kakashi has to guess. 

He let go of the breath he had been containing, finding enemies inside the Village was not something as unusual as one would believe, because being in ANBU opened your eyes to the most terrible things that ordinary shinobi didn’t even know existed but…

This encounter was a little different. 

He couldn’t put a name on it, but Hitomi’s expression stayed with him for weeks. A subtle presence hidden inside his nightmares, where Obito would repeat the other boy words as he allowed Hitomi to take his eye. 

Kakashi never mentioned it to anyone. Not even to Itachi. And both of them pretended that the encounter hadn’t happened in the first place. 


	9. Uchiha Izuna

Hitomi crashed into Izuna’s life quite literally. In the middle of a battle against the Hagoromo Clan, injured, feral, and lashing out against the man that was fighting Izuna, cutting him cleanly with the tanto he carried. 

When he turned and their sharingans connected, Izuna knew something was deeply wrong, there was something familiar, intimate, in the other Uchiha’s eyes and when the younger one fainted he caught him in his arms, calling out for a medic with the same desperation he would if Madara had been hurt. 

Hitomi survived. But it was a close call. Too close for his confort, and Madara’s when they discovered the truth. 

For moments Izuna wondered if it would have been easier if he had died. Of course, most times he was grateful that Hitomi had arrived at their lives when he did. 

* * *

“Remember when  **they** told you that using you Mangekyo had consequences?” Hitomi’s tone was neutral, but the glow in his eyes was more playful than anything. 

“Are you saying you’re the consequence?” He raised an eyebrow; his tone shaking and heart fluttering in fear and incredulity. 

Hitomi shrugged; laughing in silence in the same way Izuna did when he wanted to make the elders temper ignite. It wasn’t really a thing that a stranger could copy. And just another proof, of the many, Hitomi was giving him freely so he could understand what had happened. 

“Fuck.” Izuna cursed, passing his hand through his hair. “Of all the consequences I thought it would have...Well, reincarnation, wasn’t one of them.”

“Yeah, it results that sucks to be you.” He smirked, more amused than anything now that he was aware of  _ when  _ he was. Because it was the past.  _ His past.  _ And he, being here, could (would) change everything.

He would protect their brother.

He would ensure that Konoha was founded; that his brother’s dream was fulfilled, as well as that Madara would live to see it through and enjoy it. 

**He would make sure that the massacre would never happen.**

And speaking of changing things…

“You better start using that fucking armor or so help me, Izuna…” He told the older Uchiha with a sweet smile. Izuna paled a few shades; he knew that smile. He used that smile. And it never represented good news. 

He raised his hands in surrender, “...It’s really necessary?”

“Listen, Izuna-chan.” Hitomi's smile grew. “Unless you fight with all your power, you will be using that armor. It’s no negociable.”

Izuna’s eyes narrowed. 

“Are you insinuating that he will kill me?”

It was easy to read between the lines. Izuna had died, Hitomi was born. And for the reactions he was obtaining it hadn’t been a nice death. Murdered. Probably by Tobirama as the Senju was the only one that could see him eye to eye. 

And only because he wasn’t using his full power. 

“I don’t insinuate anything.” Hitomi's smile becomes sharper. “I’m telling you. I won’t be having Madara suffer like that again. Not ever.” 

Izuna closes his eyes, exhaling a shaky breath. 

Madara’s his treasure; the most important person in his life. Everything he does is because he wishes Madara to be happy. 

“I understand.”

Hitomi humms. 

“His dream is not as stupid as we thing. It can be done. We just need to be careful.”

Izuna snarls, his opinion about that issue has never been a secret. He’s very against it. 

“Hashirama is not a threat.” Hitomi rolls his eyes; he’s not lying. Not exactly. He knows the story of the village at heart and it’s not pretty. But he’s sure that Hashirama loved his brother as much as their anija did. “We just need to be careful about it. Be supportive. Friendly, even. Be with the Senju what we aren’t with our Clan.”

Izuna’s expression turned sweet. “So they can’t see us coming.”

“Exactly.” 


End file.
